User blog:TheAnimeKid87/Whose Your Favorite Inanimate Insanity Character: Elimination 3
Hello! Sorry for taking a bit longer than a week to get this out, So, we got 10 votes! That's a record, and Meester Tweester thanks for the suggestions, I won't use them all! Okay, if you remember, I told people to vote for two people to be eliminated and for a II 2 contestant to join. Oh, and the person who wanted to know about Idiotic Island not being up for the vote was, well because he/she isn't a character. BUT, when the merge comes, he/she will have a chance to join the game, everyone episode until the merge you guys recommend a character (One that you have randomly just came up with) to join the show. Also; Is this first time reading this, and you don't know how it works? Well.. if this your first time reading, here are some simple instructions on what you will answer. Q1. (Insert the name of an II character who YOU want to be a victim of elimination.) It has to be who competed in season 1. Q2. Which team should loose? (Team Epic or ChickenLeg) (Optional) Q3. Name ONE recommended character who you have just created to join the game. Rules These stay the same everytime and apply to every user, rules may be changed if more rules are added, eventually when you REALLY know the rules, I will not have to type this section up anymore, great, ain't it. Okay, so, here are the rules: 1. No cursing 2. No vote changes 3. No vote wars 4. No influencing the votes.. 5. You can only recommend one character every episode. Example: Let's say you wanted 2 of you're creations to join, but you couldn't choose, eventually you decided to put down Buttery. The other creation could STILL join the game after the merge because you could put him/her down whenever the next blog comes out. IF this is confusing, Tell me. I'll explain it in much more detail. Who Was Eliminated The votes are as followed: Nickel: 1 OJ: 2 Apple: 1 Bow: 4 Salt: 1 Taco: 1 Balloon: 1 Paintbrush: 1 Thus, OJ and Bow are eliminated! Who Debuts? Microphone: 2 Soap: 2 Tissues: 1 Cherries: 1 So, Microphone Debuts. (I'm discounting my vote for Soap!) Whose Up For The Vote Team ChickenLeg! So, Vote Either Balloon, Pickle, Taco, Salt or Bomb to be eliminated! Rankings 17th: Pepper 16th: Knife Miceophone Debuts 15/14th: OJ/Bow 13: ???? Confused About The Recommened Character Business... Go here! Recommended Character business explained: Every time a new blog comes out, when you're voting, list one recommened character, made by you, who you think should join the game. They will be put into the Recommened Tab. Where all the recommened characters who have a chance to join are shown. Then, when the merge comes out of all the characters in the recommended tab, you vote for 2 who you want to join the game. The one with the most votes join this season. While the one with the second amount of votes joins next season! Yep! I've Just confirmed, WYFIIC (Whose Your Favorite II Character) Season 2! Microphone is on Team ChickenLeg, however she has immunity for this elimination! Category:Blog posts